Psicología de las Estrellas
by Luciernxga
Summary: Son materia flotando en el infinito espacio, contemplando la caída impertinente de extraordinarias estrellas fugaces


➤_Disclaimer: Dr. Stone no me pertenece, todos los derechos a Riichiro Inagaki y Boichi._

**Psicología de las Estrellas | Sengen.**

«Son materia flotando en el infinito espacio, contemplando la caída impertinente de extraordinarias estrellas fugaces»

**i**

Él tiene los ojos de Marte y la cabellera lunar con puntas verdosas, demasiado alborotada y espontánea (es gravedad en todo su esplendor). Posee sonrisas genuinas, enciclopedias detalladas en su memoria y ciencia en toda su persona.

Un sol con complejo lunar, a decir verdad.

A veces, puede ver a Venus colapsando su materia cuando habla de ciencia y el amor inmarcesible desfila por todo el lugar. Todos suelen mirarlo, notando el brillo singular de ese muchacho que parece quimera radiante (y Gen lo mira también, con pupilas acromáticas, deseando no maravillarse con aquella hermosa pesadilla).

Es Júpiter, dice la psicología cautelosa en sus oídos; porque Senku le toca con manos grandes y dedos agrietados, es electricidad la que cala en su interior, alborotando sus músculos (corazón) y enfriando cada fibra de su piel, electrificando cuerdas vocales, arrebatándole el poder del habla–y Asagiri Gen es pura palabras, no sabe vivir con mudez.

Piensa en Mercurio al contemplar su estrecha figura a escasos momentos del crepúsculo, con las pestañas húmedas y los ojos vidriados, denotando cráteres profundos en toda su alma; calientes son las burbujas que estallan en su cerebro y le recuerdan la inevitable cercanía al sol–y el bicolor se traga las ansias de cubrir los huecos de su empedrada existencia.

**ii**

Al principio, tiene los ojos de Marte y la cabellera lunar. Luego es Saturno el que colisiona a su alrededor y busca destrozar todo, la desesperanza innata parece carcomer profundidades y encuentra desolación en dicho mundo de piedra. Senku tiene el brillo opacado de un planeta anillado y el mentalista se ve a sí mismo haciendo estúpidos trucos de magia sólo para atraer su sonrisa soleada.

(—Y Senku-chan, sabes que Chrome comió uvas agrias y terminó vomitándolas sobre Ruri. Ella no pudo hacer más que desmayarse de la impresión.

Carcajada ruidosa y Asagiri Gen puede gozar de puro oxígeno rondando en sus pulmones.)

No entrelazan sus meñiques por la bochornosa situación, están bien siendo Senku (planeta) y Gen (anillos), hablando de ciencia moderna que quizás Asagiri jamás logre comprender del todo.

**iii**

Estima la imaginación de Urano, pues construye artefactos imposibles y habla de leyes de Newton como si fuesen rezos a medianoche; es inmenso, él con sus hombros estrechos y su contextura delgada, con sus pensamientos inoxidables y sus fantasías de metal.

Es un día soleado y el calor monótono extirpa sus neuronas, atrayéndole sólo autentico cansancio. Cierra sus párpados, tratando de dormitar bajo un desafortunado cielo sin nubes, cuando la oscuridad lo solapa y una sombrilla le cubre el rostro.

—Te puede agarrar un golpe de calor, sabes. Además, deberías ir a descansar con los demás. En la sombra.

Senku es extraño, pues sus palabras son hielo indestructible, pero su mirada preocupada es piadosa agua termal. Y el joven de cabellera bicolor sonríe con el pensamiento nublado, mientras una idea flota en su cabeza. Gen se levanta del incómodo suelo y se acerca a su contrario, perdido en aquellas galaxias interminables que son esos labios de hidrógeno.

(—Senku-chan, ¿me dejas ir al espacio?)

Por alguna razón incomprensible, pasa a ser Neptuno, alejado del sistema solar, al borde del abismo. Y su idiosincrasia estructurada sólo se llena de confusión ante el repentino comportamiento de su par. Las miradas se repelen como polos negativos destinados a jamás estar juntos y–las reacciones químicas mueren sin antes haber nacido–Gen cree que nunca logrará asimilar la psicología de las estrellas.

**iv**

Al principio, tiene los ojos de Marte y la cabellera lunar; tiempo después, deslumbra como Venus en pleno amor y electrifica cuan Jupiter ante el mínimo tacto. Sostiene a Mercurio en el alma, intentando inundar hoyos perforados por inseguridades corrosivas; decora anillos de Saturno entre sus dedos, recordando que la soledad es sentimiento pasajero y la melancolía muere ante la caricia ajena.

Es Neptuno al recibir gravedad y se dispone a ocultarse en el abismo espacial, creyendo que estrellas fugaces lo ayudarán a sobrevivir (al Big Bang de sus sentimientos). Y luego se encuentra con la mente de Urano rompiendo estándares, amando la ciencia por encima de todo y viviendo del descubrimiento de conocimiento diario, apaciguando el maremoto sentimental y dejando genuina pasión hacia aquella que siempre lo ha acompañado: la luna.

(—Senku-chan eres un universo. Posees planetas, estrellas, espacio y satélites girando en todo tu interior.

Le mira con el rostro confundido, sin saber exactamente cuál debería ser su reacción ante esa ocurrencia. De pronto, sonríe con labios de hidrógeno acompañado de hermosos cuerpos celestes.

—En ese caso, tú serías la Tierra de mi Universo, ¿no lo crees?)

**v**

Al principio, son sólo Senku (universo colmado de brillantina costosa y espaciales satélites iluminando oscuras noches) y Gen (sujeto con los pies clavados en la tierra y la mente en esponjosas nubes).

Y luego ya no hay un espacio entre ellos, pues Senku necesita a la Tierra en su sistema y Gen no puede coexistir sin la existencia de un universo semejante como aquel.

Entonces, el bicolor lo besa con sus labios agrietados y su aliento con olor a flores, y son estrellas fugaces las que escapan con impertinencia ridícula.

Segundos después, la Epifanía efímera lo golpea y la psicología de las estrellas, de pronto ya no le parece tan complicada–no cuando puede degustarse de cometas extravagantes en lengua ajena.

Senku era un universo excepcional, con asteroides tatuados con leyes científicas, planetas descifrando saberes matemáticos y estrellas honestas construyendo invenciones extraordinarias. Pero para Asagiri Gen, es su luna hueca con sentimientos profundos, provocando caricias emocionales a medianoche, siempre probando acariciar perforaciones anímicas; y es su sol, indicando el inicio del día, produciendo luminiscencia en toda su vida.

A fin de cuentas, esa era la única psicología que necesitaban.


End file.
